


Coffee Break

by mangageek23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangageek23/pseuds/mangageek23
Summary: A coffee break leads to a meet-cute, a bad day gone to great.for the kokag secret santa!





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! This was written for maddieson-san on Tumblr! I was her secret Santa! I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot as well!
> 
> Modern AU- Ooey Gooey, Fluffy Cheese! Also lots of ellipses, I apparently can’t write without using a tone of em lol ;-0

Koga was not having a good day.

 

First, a late start to his morning, then finding out the guys didn’t call in the supply to restock their materials, now leaving them out of a number of tools and supplies. Then, half of his crew were out due to food poisoning, that he swears was caused by their mechanic shop rivals across town.....

 

In all, he was not having a good day and he needed a coffee break.

 

What he really wanted was go to the bar and pound a few drinks, but seeing how he wanted to be productive and actually get things done that day, coffee it was.

 

Plain, black and strong coffee from his favorite local shop just a walk down from his own store was able to calm and relax him a small margin of an inch until he bumped into someone ruining the moment entirely.

 

He was ready to curse, anger boiling over again, not believing his luck that day when he caught just who had bumped into him.

 

It was a girl in the prettiest little floral sundress, by the looks of it she had seemed to be spared the fate of the spill.

 

“Ah shoot” she murmured.

 

As if it couldn’t get any sappier, Koga thought as he stood dumbstruck her voice was just as pretty as the rest of her...

 

And then she looked up and he was struck again, he could swear his heart stopped as she turned those big blue eyes on him.

 

Grabbing a napkin from a nearby table, her face heated in embarrassment, she dabbed at where the coffee spill was now staining his shirt.

 

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry about this! Are you okay?”

 

In his head, his only thought was a dreamy yes, but he cleared his throat, and managed to say, “Ah, no trouble Miss, my own fault for not grabbing a lid...”

 

She shook her head a frown marring her face and tugging down her lips, he had the irrational need to change that...

 

Mentally he shook himself, he shouldn't be having such thoughts about a complete stranger.

 

She continued to dab at his shirt until it was dry enough, still, she stared at the stain biting her lip. He was ready to try to protest again, that really, it was no big deal. He was a mechanic and hardware store owner, he well used to getting his shirts dirty.

 

But she grabbed his hand, eyes sparkling, 

“Can I buy you dinner to make up for this?”

 

His mind went blank for a split second before honing in on what she just said.

 

“Yes” he replied hoping that it didn’t come out as eager as he felt.

 

She smiled and he was utterly captured her gaze.

 

Pulling a scrap of paper from her purse, she wrote down her number and where to meet for dinner, said her goodbyes and just like the whirlwinds he was famous for, she was gone.

 

As he left the cafe shop in a daze, coffee becoming cool and number in hand, he thought, maybe, it wouldn’t be such a bad day after all........

 

**~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~**

 

When he arrived back at the shop not calling out his usual greetings of arrival and heading straight back to his office, the guys who were there all became just a bit confused.

 

They knew he had been angry earlier, his aura practically snapping at them, it was nearly suffocating, but that wasn’t his current temperament.....

 

No, he seemed happy? Almost giddy? What the hell........?

 

Either way, Hakkaku, and Ginta were concerned and followed after to check on him.

 

Peering into his office, they found him sitting in his chair staring blankly at a piece of paper, coffee in his the other hand. They would have laughed at the look on his face if they weren’t so concerned about him.....

 

“Boss...?”

 

He responded with a verbal grunt but nothing more, worrying the two more.

 

Sniffing the air, aside from the strong scent of coffee and light scent of other humans they could make out from light contact, there was one scent that was stronger than the rest that he must’ve been in contact with longer...

 

Ginta took a step into the proverbial lion's den, or more accurate wolf’s den and broached the conversation with, “So..uh, did something happen when you went to get coffee boss...?”

 

That seemed to trigger a reaction out of him, his face blooming into a brilliant red on his russet skin tone. He had enough mind to set the coffee cup down before he crushed it and spilled the rest of his cup.

 

Covering his face, he couldn’t believe himself, he was acting like a lovestruck pup.....

 

Ginta was prepared to ask him again what happened when Koga mumbled out a reply, something he didn’t understand at all..”What’s that boss, didn’t quite catch that, come again??”

 

Koga sighed, dropping his hands, he was a man, an adult man, why was he acting like this........then he remembered her face and he knew why...

 

“I have a date of sorts...”

 

The surprise from his statement, they went from slack-jawed to high elation, and if they knew that would be ribbed to no end, the two would have squealed with joy.

 

Instead, the two settled with giving a hoot, both crowding around his desk waiting for him to spill details on how he got the said date, didn’t matter if it was of sorts, a date was a date.

 

Koga scowled, “Alright, alright, yes, okay, I have a date, kind of. She’s beautiful and that’s all you’re gonna get from me... now get back to work!”

 

The two laughed their way out of his office, yelling their news with the other workmen,

**_“GUESS WHO GOT A DATE!?”_ **

 

Koga sighed, palming his face, he couldn’t help a fond smile anyway......

 

**~.~**

 

Long after he had closed shop, sending the guys on their way, he sat in his office, staring down his phone, thinking of how to start a conversation with through text........

 

Sighing he went ahead and took the plunge, grabbing his phone and beginning his message,

>  
> 
> _ “Hey, uh, this is the coffee guy you met earlier..-” _

 

He paused, god, that sounded so lame, he was normally so self-confident and self-assured, how could one woman make him so flustered? One he hardly knew at that!

 

Erasing what he wrote, he tried again,

 

> _ “Hey, this is the coffee guy, just wanna say no need to pay me back for the shirt, but if you’d like to grab something and -” _
> 
>  

He groaned that was no better either, ‘Screw texting’ he thought, before deleting the message entirely and pulling up his keypad.

 

Dialing her up, he waited with baited breath until the line picked up and he heard a soft,

 

**_“Hello...?”_ **

 

Taking a breath and faking a calm that he didn’t actually have replied, 

“Hey.....Not sure if you remember me, but I’m the guy from the coffee shop, you gave me your number....”

 

“ **_Oh!”_ ** She said with what sounded like cheerful glee, was he mistaken...?

 

**_“Oh goodness, I’m so glad you called, I worried you might not have since I’m essentially just a stranger you bumped in to...”_ **

 

He chuckled, he doubted no one would resist the opportunity to call her back if presented the chance...

 

She continued on,

**_“Ah! Sorry, where are my manners. I’m Kagome Higurashi and I’d like to take you to dinner if you’re still okay with it?”_ **

 

_ ‘Kagome....’ _ A fitting name he thought, a grin spreading across his face and warmth growing in his chest. “I’d like that Miss Higurashi, I’m Koga Yoroshi....”

 

For a second he thought his ears were playing tricks on him again, did she give a breathless sigh.....?

 

**_“Fantastic!”_ ** she replied after a breath,

**_“Can I meet you at 7 at the location I mentioned before...?”_ **

 

Giving his assent, the two made plans and said their goodbyes.

 

Leaving the conversation, Koga felt a swell of confidence about their eventual date.

 

~.~

 

The two met for dinner, Koga arriving earlier as he left early, in case he had trouble finding the place since he was a little spot he hadn’t heard of before.

 

A small bistro in a corner of the wall spot, a delicious scent wafting from behind the doors, though never having been there before, he could tell Kagome had made a perfect choice.

 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long after arriving, but upon seeing Kagome, he realized he could wait for hours on end if he were to be granted the sight before him.

 

Dressed casually in a halter and snug jeans, a scent like a dream and calling to his baser nature, it took a deep breath not to swallow his tongue then and there.

 

She seemed a tad shyer compared to their earlier run in, giving a small bow in greeting then reaching out her hand to shake which he took gladly, his own hand engulfing hers.

 

Smiling, she broke the ice with a compliment,

“You clean up quite nicely and look sharp when not covered in coffee stains...”

 

He gave a deep hearty laugh at that, the sound deep and rich and sending a shiver through her that had her blushing, before letting her own giggles out.

 

Taking the lead, Koga opened the door for her, stepping in right after her, taking a bold move and placing a hand at her waist, when she didn’t reject his advances as they waited, he made another bold move and added in her ear, “You smell delicious...”

 

A deep flush took to her cheeks but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips and the wolf in him grinned satisfied by her reaction.

 

As they were finally seated, he thought he could get used to seeing and making her blush and wouldn’t let her go anytime soon......

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, the end wasn’t too cheesy for you and satisfying enough ;v; happy holidays!


End file.
